candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubblegum Bridge
(unofficial) (unofficial) (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Very Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a pink monster named the Bubblegum Troll that wants candy and as the name suggests, the river is filled with liquid bubblegum. After episode: The Bubblegum Troll steals away Tiffi's candies, making her cry. In the meantime, an airship labelled "Candy Crush Saga" picks up Tiffi and takes her to the next episode, Salty Canyon. New things *Liquorice swirl ( ) is introduced. (Brief Description: A switchable one-hit invasive blocker that blocks striped candies.) *Ingredient + licorice swirl cannon is unofficially introduced in level 92, due to redesigning. *Locked licorice swirls are unofficially introduced in level 92, due to redesigning. *Three-layered icing is unofficially introduced in level 95, due to redesigning. Levels Bubblegum Bridge is a very easy episode. Only one level can be (slightly) challenging: . Overall, it is much easier than the previous episode, Easter Bunny Hills. Gallery Story= Who is that under the bridge.png|What is that under the bridge? (before story) Ahh, smells like candy!.png|Ahh, smells like candy! (before story) Oh no! There is danger ahead of me!.png|Oh no! There is danger in front of me! (before story) Bubblegum Troll stole her candies.png|Bubblegum Troll steals away her candies (after story) CCS Airplane.png|An airship bound for Salty Canyon (after story) |-| Levels= Level 81 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 81 - |link=Level 81 Level 82 V4 HTML5.png|Level 82 - |link=Level 82 Level 83 V3 HTML5.png|Level 83 - |link=Level 83 Level 84 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 84 - |link=Level 84 Level 85 V2 HTML5.png|Level 85 - |link=Level 85 Level 86 V5 HTML5.png|Level 86 - |link=Level 86 Level 87 V2 HTML5.png|Level 87 - |link=Level 87 Level 88 V4 HTML5.png|Level 88 - |link=Level 88 Level 89 V3 HTML5.png|Level 89 - |link=Level 89 Level 90 V2 HTML5.png|Level 90 - |link=Level 90 Level 91 V4 HTML5.png|Level 91 - |link=Level 91 Level 92 V6 HTML5.png|Level 92 - |link=Level 92 Level 93 Reality.png|Level 93 - |link=Level 93 Level 94 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 94 - |link=Level 94 Level 95 V3 HTML5.png|Level 95 - |link=Level 95 |-| Champion title= Champ7.png|Champion title|link=Troll Hunter |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-26.png|Bubblegum Bridge in Goggle Play Store |-| Icon= Bubblegumbridge.png|Episode icon Trivia *When playing in web version, this episode is the background while the game is loading. *This episode is the easiest one since Candy Factory. *This episode has 7 ingredients levels, the most of any episode. *This is the first episode that finishes with an ingredient level (level 95). *This is the first episode to have more ingredients levels than jelly levels, the second being Toffee Tower. *For unknown reasons, the ending cutscene of this episode is not seen in the mobile version. *The railings are made out of bubblegum. But the pathway is made out of stone. *This is one of the episodes where no characters appear on the background of mobile version. *This episode has the same name as the of Candy Crush Soda Saga. *This is one of only three episodes in the entire game with the word "bubblegum" in the episode name, the other two being Bubblegum Hut and Bubblegum Bazaar. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Troll Category:Pathway-themed episodes